


Chance Meetings

by HydrogenHydrangea



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Implied dryad reader?, Jokes, Non-Canonical, Other, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Wing Man Jaskier, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydrogenHydrangea/pseuds/HydrogenHydrangea
Summary: What happens when your two long-time lovers start talking in a tavern. Jaskier is here for emotional support and to make fun of you relentlessly.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Chance Meetings

Now that the sun has set, the tavern had garnered all manners of patrons, making the air stale with the scent of ale and unwashed bodies. Still, I follow Jaskier as he winds his way through the crowd where Geralt and this mystery helper sit in the back corner.

“Who did Geralt recruit again?” I’m nearly shouting to be heard above the noise, but Jaskier answers in a noncommittal shrug.

“Dunno, some sorceress who apparently knows about this sort of thing. I haven’t met her either and Geralt was pretty light on the details,” the ‘as usual’ that the bard wants to add goes unsaid but is clearly implied from his irritated lilt.  
I think for a moment as Jaskier steers around the beginnings of a brawl, “I suppose if it’s anyone Geralt can stand for more than a minute they can’t be too bad.” 

“Besides,” he reminds with a grin. “We’re in a tavern! Suppose this sorceress is an absolute hag with conversational skills even worse than our Witcher, we can just get drunk!”  
Our table is in sight but the grin falls off my face once I see who is sitting next to Geralt and I freeze. I tug on Jas’ tunic until he stops walking, and bends down so he can hear me.  
“Jas have you ever been in a room with all your past lovers before?”

He frowns in thought, “No, can’t say that I have given the size of the room that would be needed and the fact that several would kill each other on sight and- hold on did you say all your past lovers in a room? I know you and Geralt go way back but who’s-” 

“Yennefer of Vengerberg,” I answer steadfastly ignoring my sudden breathlessness. 

“Yeah no I figured the other gorgeous person with long hair and weird eyes would be your type but who else?”

“What do you mean ‘who else’?”

Jas looks at me in disbelief. “You mean that in the past, what 40 years, you’ve had two lovers? You have a super long tree lifespan, infinite good looks and you’ve had two lovers.”

I can feel the heat on my cheeks as Geralt points out Jas and I to Yenn and her eyes light up with recognition, “I- shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot be the only bisexual who thinks Geralt and Yennefer are Too Fucking Pretty and I Refuse to live in silence anymore.
> 
> First fic, please be kind to me.


End file.
